


just to die without a sound

by troubledsouls



Series: pretty words in pretty places [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Non-sexual dom/sub, Sensory Deprivation, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: This is a test, a therapy.





	

Josh is quiet and hazy as Tyler finishes tying him down. 

This is a test, a therapy. It's the same club where Josh was…

He pushes the thought away, lets himself relax into the tight, rough ropes. 

“Safeword.” It's the third time Tyler has asked. 

“Trees.” Josh says. 

“Open your mouth.”

Josh complies, and Tyler slips a ball gag into his mouth. 

Josh relaxes his jaw. He knows it'll ache later, but it'll be a pleasant one. 

The blindfold is next, tied tight around Josh's head. 

“Ready?”

Josh nods. 

Tyler slips the headphones over Josh's ears. 

All Josh has is feeling. It's terrifying, but he lets himself relax. 

It's exposure to a place Josh is scared of, but something he likes is happening. 

He jerks at the first drip of wax onto his chest. 

He tries not to move, but each splash of heat that touches his skin makes him pull against the rope keeping him nearly immobile. 

Everything becomes hazier and hazier as Josh sinks into subspace, movements becoming smaller, until all he does is twitch as Tyler drips the wax onto his skin. 

It feels like a long, long time has passed when Tyler stops. 

Josh feels Tyler untie him, feels Tyler begin to gently peel the cooled wax off of Josh's skin. Josh still only has feeling.

He loves that it's just feeling. 

Tyler eases off the headphones and Josh whines softly. The gag comes out next, and Josh's jaw has that pleasant ache that comes from it. The blindfold comes off, and Josh slowly blinks up at Tyler with hazy, subby eyes. 

“You did so good.” Tyler strokes Josh's hair. “Such a good boy.”

Josh nods slowly. The praise makes him feel even hazier. 

“Still pretty deep, huh?” Tyler gently kisses Josh's forehead. “I don't wanna leave you here. Gonna lead you out and have you kneel at a couch while I get you some water, okay?”

Josh’s anxiety can't get through his subspace. He nods in agreement. 

Tyler slips the headphones on. Josh knows it's a good choice, the outside is loud and it'll pull Josh up faster than is comfortable. 

Tyler helps Josh to his feet and eases a shirt onto him. Their hands link, and Tyler leads Josh out of the room into a crowd of people. 

There are couches a little ways away, and Josh follows Tyler through the people to one of them. 

Josh kneels on the floor and rests his forehead on the cushion, closing his eyes as Tyler leaves him. 

It's been a few minutes, and Josh is getting more anxious, when someone rips his headphones off. 

The sudden noise that assaults his ears yanks him up from subspace hard and fast. The same someone grabs his hair and pulls his head back. 

Josh stares up into the eyes of his first dom. 

“What are you doing here?” The man asks. His voice is harsh. 

Josh is too disoriented to answer. 

“Answer. Me.” 

“Let go of him.”

Josh has never heard Tyler be so angry before. 

The man turns. “Who are you?”

“I'm his dom.” Tyler steps forwards.

“You don't look like a dom.”

“You don't either, but here you are parading yourself as one.” Tyler reaches out and yanks the man’s hand off of Josh. “Leave.”

Josh watches as the two glare at each other. Tyler's face is a hardened mask of pure fury.

The man scoffs and turns away, tossing the headphones over his shoulder. 

Tyler catches them. His face relaxes and he turns to Josh. “Hey. I'm here.” He sits down, legs bracketing Josh's head.

“Scared.” Josh mumbles. His head is fuzzy. 

“What do you need?” Tyler tangles his fingers into Josh's hair. 

“Quiet.” 

“Of course.” Tyler slips the headphones onto Josh's ears. 

Josh stays kneeling, resting his forehead against the edge of the couch. 

Tyler's hands eventually rest around Josh's throat, not tightening or choking, just there. It's comforting. 

Josh slips into a shallow subspace, and calms his racing, scared mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a new one.


End file.
